The Moon is Brighter with You Around
by SiYuka
Summary: Tezuka is older now, and a business man. He meets his favorite Author Yuki Marakai, and they start dating. Yaoi! TezukaXMaleOC! Tezuka OOCness, Enjoy! Sorry I am horrible at summaries :  Others appear later.


SiYuka:Hi *Bows* How is everyone today? Or tonight, since it's 6pm where I am. *Giggle* Recently, I have logged into my account, and realized that I haven't been on in ages, which odd, because I love reading, and Writing, I must have missed some stuff. Recently, a friend of mine was going through my laptop, and found some of my old stories, she read this one and told me to post, so I am. I only have the first chapter writen up, but I will continue from here. I hope you will all enjoy this story, and I promise to keep writing a much as I can. Kunimitsu will be a little OOC in this story but no one can get him right.

This story is in the future, Kunimitsu is a business man, and he meets his favorite author, Yuki Marakai. Yuki writes Romance, Horror, and Mystery. Tezuka reads all the genre's but is fond of the Mystery/Romance combo. Tezuka is still friends with the ex-regular, and they come up later.

Please Enjoy! *Bows*

* * *

Looking up from his book, he blinked seeing two curious greyish silver eyes looking at him from two feet away, short black hair was held back in a high pony, some bangs in cute face. It was a boy, he didn't look very old, he was bent at the waist watching Tezuka curiously. A silence stayed between them till Tezuka tried to figure out why this person, who he was sure he didn't know, seemed so familiar, and why he was staring at Tezuka. Suddenly he knew, he turned over his book, and there on the back of the book was the boy's face, but his hair was down, and he had a smile on his face, a proud smile. Tezuka could understand why, this book was a bestseller and Tezuka's favorite book at the moment. He looked back up the boy, to see the same curious expression.

"Is it good?"Yuki Marakai asked looking at the unknown man's face, he loved writing this book 'Dark Moon'. But he was nervous when it started selling, though it was a bestseller, he still was nervous. The man was silent, making Yuki even more nervous, and curious, he had never met a total stranger who was reading his book.

"It is."The man finally said, making Yuki lean forward with wide eyes.

"Really? Your not just saying that right? If you don't like it, you can tell me!"Yuki said with a gulp, the man seemed surprised by the question.

"I do like it, it's my favorite."Unknown said making Yuki sigh. With a plop, Yuki sat next to the man, then looked at him, he had brown hair with blond highlights, seemed natural colour. He also had dark brown eyes, and he wore glasses.

"Sorry for asking, I'm just nervous about my books when they start selling."Yuki said giving a cute smile, his legs open, his hands on the bench between them, his cheek almost touching his shoulder, looking up at the man.

"It's alright. I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka."The man introduced holding out a hand, Yuki happily shook it, he loved meeting new people, especially if those people wanted to become his friend!

"I guess you already know my name. I was on my way to get something to drink at a near by cafe, would you like to join me, Tezuka-san?"Yuki asked with another cute smile. Tezuka nodded, making the stormy eyes boy cheer. Yuki led his few friend to his usual tea place, which was a quiet cafe around the corner from the park. Once in, Yuki led Tezuka to a corner booth by the tinted window, and sat down, the other man sat across from him.

"So, what do you for a living?"Yuki asked with his arms folded on the table, looking up at Tezuka.

"I'm a business man."Tezuka said simply, this made Yuki blink.

"Really? Is it exciting?"Yuki asked with a smile, Tezuka was about to answer when a waitress walked up.

"Hey again Hun, the usual?"The woman, Meka, asked looking at Yuki, who nodded, then looked at Tezuka.

"Green tea, please."Tezuka said, the waitress nodded, then walked away. Yuki gave a small yawn, then giggled when Tezuka copied.

"Sleepy too?"Yuki asked sweetly.

"Ah, couldn't get much sleep, I got a new mattress."Tezuka explained shortly, the grey eyed boy smiled at the brunette's shortness, it didn't bother him.

"I know, I hate getting a new bed, always uncomfortable!"Yuki said wide eyed, Tezuka smiled slightly at the cuteness of his favorite author.

"May I ask how old you are? I've been reading your books for awhile, but you don't look over 20."Tezuka asked politely, he watched the boy's cheeks tint pink.

"Actually I wrote my first book when I was 16, but that was awhile ago."Yuki said embarrassed. Tezuka stared at the now blushing boy. 16? Tezuka remembered his read the boy's first book when he was 12, so that would make him from Tezuka's age, 24, would be...

"28?"Tezuka stated shocked, the boy nodded, his cheeks still pink. Tezuka blinked again, this boy was 8 years older then he really looked.

"I'll be turning 29 in 2 months."Yuki said putting his hands on his face, the waitress came back and gave the their drinks, then left again. Yuki hated that he was so old, he liked that he didn't look it, but he still hated the number.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."Tezuka said pulling the boys hands away from his face.

"I know, but I still don't like it."Yuki said with a pout, the other man smiled fully this time, and pulled his hands back to his person, and sipped his tea, he found it was very good. Tezuka then decided he liked this boy.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"Tezuka asked, Yuki looked up, he blinked and then blushed.

"Like a date?"Yuki asked looking at Tezuka's eyes, the man nodded, his soft blush deepened.

"You don't have to if you don't want too."Tezuka said taking another sip.

"N-no! I mean...I'd love to go to dinner with you. But I have to ask, you don't have a problem with my age? Can I ask how old you are? Not that I care about your age, well I do, but not enough to bother me."Yuki stopped his ramble when Tezuka chuckled, and blushed again.

"Thank you for accepting, and no, I'm not bothered by your age, and I'm 24."Tezuka said making Yuki go wide eyed, he looked at the man, then laughed, making Tezuka raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't we at odds, I'm 28, and don't look it, and your mature looking I thought you would 26 or around my age."Yuki said, then gave Tezuka a sweet smile. They finished their drinks, then left the cafe.

"I have to go, I have a meeting with an important business partner. Are you free Friday night?"Tezuka asked, Yuki nodded excitedly, he then rubbed his neck, a little shy.

"Yeah, I'm free."Yuki said shyly, then took out a small notebook out of his back pocket, and a pen, he wrote out his address, and cellphone number, then handed it to the taller man.

"I'll pick you up at 7."Tezuka said, then they went their separate ways. Yuki giggled giddy as he walked into his large apartment, he close and locked the door, then making sure no one was here, he jumped on his couch and did a little happy dance. Flipping on some music, he danced for awhile then went to make dinner. His kitchen, and living room were all one big room, the kitchen was to the left with an island and three stools. The living room was to the right corner with a big screen and large couches, which were extremely comfy, and the stairs were next to that and a large hallway, the stairs went around like a deck in a U shape. The hallway had his study, a storage room, and a bathroom. The upstairs had 4 bedrooms, his master bedroom, another storage room, and there was a small bathroom in each bedroom, plus one in the hall. There was an elevator connected from his bedroom down to his study, so he wouldn't have to walk out of his room, down the stairs, turn left and walk to his study, which was under his bedroom. The elevator had been small closet, but he thought the elevator would be a good idea, and because he was a bit lazy sometimes, okay most of the time. Sitting down with his dinner, he stared at his plate, then sighed. The other reason he hated his age was because he was almost 29 and he had no one, he has always lived alone, he had no family, besides a close cousin, and he only had three friends, who were all busy most the time, it was hard to find time to actually get together. After dinner, he walked into his study, and sat down behind his large mahogany desk, he opened his laptop, and opened his writing program, he opened his latest project, and stared at the words. He sat there, his fingers hovering over the keys, but his mind was filled with his up coming date with the handsome Kunimitsu Tezuka. With a loud groan, Yuki closed his laptop and leaned back in his large comfy black chair. Humming a low tune, he stood up, and walked to the elevator, he stepped in, hit the up button, and enjoyed the extremely short ride upstairs, he walked to his bed and stripped of his jeans and t-shirt. Yuki slipped under the covers, and set his alarm clock, he had a brunch with his editor in the morning.


End file.
